A Promise From Me To You (ON HIATUS)
by Nachuu
Summary: In this time, there are people who remember their past life and I am one of those people. On the other hand they said no matter how strong your bond is to the other there's still a chance that you may not remember a single thing about your beloved someone nor who are you on the past and it seems Torao are one of those. (ON HIATUS) (CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to thank my friend who gave me some insights on what to add here as I feel there are some things that lacking. Anyways this is my first fic in this fandom. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think!**

 **Warnings: OOC Characters, grammatical errors, misspelled words because I write, I edit and I post.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece doesn't belong to me nor any of its characters**

 _XXX_

 ** _Luffy's POV_**

"Ne, ne have you heard?" A very enthusiastic voice asked the person beside him who only gave him a short grunt. "That when the love of two lovers were so much powerful nothing can hinder them even death, because someone from above will help you meet again in your next life. Isn't it cool?" He said with shining eyes. The man beside him merely chuckles.

"That's just only an old story, no one clearly proves if it's true." The man said in amazement that his little lover believes in such thing.

"Stingy. Do you have to say that?" The boy asked with a pout. "But, I still believe that it's true that's why I promise you Torao, no matter what may happen I won't ever forget you and I will still choose you in our next life shishishi." The boy said with a wide grin on his face while looking at Torao. Said man stares at the boy with wide eyes, then smiles softly.

"Me too, Luffy-ya. I promise you that I will never forget you and will still choose you." He said making the younger man envelop him in a bear hug.

"Then that's a promise. Shishishi"

"LUFFY WAKE UP!" A loud knock outside of my room woke me up from that pleasant dream from the past, groaning I stood up and open the door, revealing my big brother's amused face and I pout at him.

"Aaacee..." I whined at him but my big brother only chuckle at me, knowing exactly what I was whining about he likes doing it because he knew that I'm always dreaming about the past

"Come on Luffy there's no time for that. You're going to be late on your first day. You've been working for this to happen right." Ace said to me amusedly and I pout even more at him.

"You're so mean to me Ace." I said to him as I started to prepare and Ace going downstairs to prepare our breakfast. Right, today is my first day at the Shinsekai Medical Hospital and I couldn't afford to be late. I've been working hard to become a nurse. I endured lots of sleepless night and brain wrecking days just to graduate from a medical school even though I knew that I will not make it but, I still did all my best for one reason and that is to find him. Speaking of him my mind wanders back to my dream earlier. Does he remember our promise? What will I do if he doesn't have the memory of his past. Our past. I shook my head. Come on Luffy there's no need to become negative. Of course, he will remember it. It's Torao after all. I took a deep breath and started to change into my white uniform. After changing I went downstairs and head straight to the kitchen where Ace was busy preparing our breakfast. I walked to him and hugged him tightly from behind. In this time, there are people who remember their past life. They say if your bond with people from your past were strong the lady of fate will help you meet again no matter what and I am one of those people who could clearly remember my past life. Ever since I was a child I could clearly remember who I was and what I want to be in the past even all of my nakama I remember them clearly.

"Luffy, you're bothering me." Ace said to me with a chuckle. "Let go of me for a while." I pouted and shook my head. I know I am being clingy with Ace but what can I do? I'm still making up all the time I'm not with my dear brother. As the war of best at the Marineford were still fresh in my mind even though it happened long, long time ago. Ace seems to notice my inner turmoil and chuckled.

"Luffy you're worrying about that again?" He asked, turning off the stove before turning to face me. He patted my head and that makes me nuzzled my head on his chest.

"But Ace..." My voice sounded weak as I remember how he died in my arms and I couldn't do anything because I was so weak.

"Luffy that's all in the past. I am here with you again." Ace said as he rubbed my back. "Stop crying now." He said gently and I didn't notice that I am crying now. He pushes me gently and wipes my tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Ace don't leave me okay." I said in a soft voice my eyes still glistening with tears. Ace frown and hit me on my head and my hand flew to it to rub the sore spot.

"Of course, I won't leave you this time." Ace said with a sigh. "Then and now, you're still a crybaby. I wonder what will happen to you if I'm not around." He said, shaking his head amusedly. "Now then, enough with this. Take a seat as I serve our breakfast." He said with a wave of his hand. I laugh and head to the dining table and wait for Ace to finish as I watch him with a hum.

Ace and I were cousin. My mother and his father were sibling. We first met during one of our family reunion and I will say that it was one that I would never forget. I was 10 years old that time while Ace was 13. He is the same like his past self, he was scowling all through the night but when our eyes met his frowny face turned to shocked face and at that moment I was sure that he too remembered me and the whole night I was clinging to him and he didn't mind any of it. We talk and I told him all of my adventure with my nakama and about my relationship with Torao. Speaking of him I really wanted to see Torao again. I miss him so bad.

"Thinking about Torao again?" Ace suddenly asked making me flinch in my seat and blushed a little bit. He took the seat in front of me after serving the last plate. I hummed at his question.

"A little bit." I said. "Do you think Torao remember me too?" I asked him as I took a bite of the breakfast Ace prepared for me. For a second Ace stared at me, thinking of a right word to say to me.

"I really don't know." He said at last. "But even if he remembers you or not you're still going to pursue him, right?" He said grinning at me and I grinned back at him.

"Of course." I said before chugging the glass of milk beside my plate. After we ate breakfast Ace packed me a lunched box and put it inside my bag as I got ready for work.

"Good luck on your first day." Ace said to me with a pat on my shoulder as he handed my bag to me and in return I hugged him tightly.

"I'm going now. Bye Ace." I said as I bid him goodbye.

Hours of commuting and I arrived at the Shinsekai Medical Hospital. SMH is one of the famous hospital here in town it has the most advance equipments and all the doctors here are very capable. Like I said I've worked hard just to be accepted here because of a gut feeling that he might be here. Who knows.

"Shishishi. But before that I need to go to my superior's office first." I said to myself as I started to enter at the huge building, waving at the guard with a big smile on my face, I head towards the Head Doctor's office. Upon arriving outside of the office, I knocked on the door.

"Come inside." I froze as I heard the voice. It sounds familiar, turning the knob I open the door slowly revealing a woman in her thirties, her long black hair were flowing at her back and those familiar black eyes were staring at me in shock.

"Robin?" I muttered in hopefulness, hoping that she could remember me too.

"Luffy? Is that really you, Luffy?" She asked me with the same motherly tone she always have ever since then.

"You remember me?" I asked in surprise and glad that she remember me.

"Of course, I remember you." She said, standing up, she walks toward me and I lunge myself to hug her which she gladly returns. "I never thought that I would meet you here. When I saw your resume, I thought it's just someone with the same name as yours. But it's you. Luffy I missed you." She said with a quiver in her voice.

"I missed you too, Robin. Nami will be thrilled if I told her that I met you, shishishi." I said with a laugh. Robin pushed me gently to look at me.

"You already met Nami?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." I exclaimed. "We went to the same university but we're in different department. She was on the Business Department while I was on the Science Department." I said. Then I started to tell her how we met. It was inside the school cafeteria, it was full of people there and as I searched for a vacant place to eat a voice suddenly offered her table and in return I will pay her 100 belli and I was desperate at that time because I was hungry and at the same time I need to review for our midterm, so when I look at the one offering her table I saw Nami grinning at me.

"It's just a coincidence that we met. She said she saw me leaving our building one time and she knew it from that moment that it was me. Man she kept teasing me about the course I'd chosen in college. She said that it's not really me. What do you think Robin" Robin was nodding her head and giggling as she listens to me. I pouted at her. "You too Robin?" I asked in disbelief but Robin keeps giggling her trademark "Fufufu"

"But Luffy, Nami is right. It's not really you to choose something that will required to use your brain." She added.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in a mock offended voice but my pout turned into a wide grin. Who can I blame? It's not really me if I have a choice I will still choose something that won't require using your brain. But then again i have an ulterior motive. Robin watches me amusingly and in her eyes I can see that she already knows my reasoning. Robin is indeed very smart and a very perspective person and I'm glad that she became my nakama.

"Oh by the way, I've already met Franky." She said, changing the subject and it makes my grin even wider. It's so cool I can't believe that I could meet my nakama again. "He's my husband." She added making my eyes widen.

"Really? Wow that's cool." I exclaimed. "Man, I really want to meet him. Brooks too and Ussop, Chopper and also Sanji and Zoro. I wonder where they are." I said with a hum. A longing feeling started to ooze in my chest as the memory of all of us in Thousand Sunny Go having a great adventure together. Robin chuckles at my antics.

"Me too Captain." She said amusingly but there's also a longing in her voice.

"But I'm not your captain anymore." I look at her with a frown. "We're now living on a different time."

"But, you will always be our captain. I'm sure the others thinks the same way." She said with a smile, making me blush. Robin giggles again on my reaction.

"Oh, right before I forgot. Here's your name tag. Always wear it, okay?" She said as she handed me a small rectangular pin with my name engraved on it. I stared at it for a minute marveling on how cool it looks. I excitedly pinned it on my uniform. "Now follow me." She said as she walks out of her office. I follow her, wondering where we are going until we arrived at our destination.

"Are you ready?" She asked me and I feel that there's another meaning on her question. I gulped in nervousness and nodded my head. Opening the door, the people inside greeted Robin.

"Where's Doctor Trafalgar?" Robin asked. At the mention of the familiar name my heart started to beat faster and my hopes started flaring. It couldn't be.

"Yes Ma'am?" A familiar baritone voice answered. I stifle a gasp when I saw whom it belongs to. It's him. He walks towards us with so much poised just like back then. His appearance never changed and I noticed on his fingers that there's still the familiar letters of D.E.A.T.H in each finger. It's him. It really is him. I knew it. I wanted to run at him and hug him and tell him how much I missed him, but I stopped myself when I noticed how he looks at me. Cold and expressionless just like before the alliance between the Heart Pirates and Strawhat Pirates happened. Robin grabs my shoulder as if she was comforting me and for that I was glad as I am on the verge of crying.

"Doctor Trafalgar, this is our new nurse. Monkey D. Luffy and I will be assigning him on your team." Robin said with an authority in her voice. Torao stared at me with those emotionless eyes and I force myself to smile but he only grunted as he turns his eyes to Robin and nodded.

"Understood Ma'am." He answered and Robin nodded, smiling.

"That's good." With that Robin patted my shoulder and as she walks away she whispered something in my ears. "I'm leaving you to him. Good luck Luffy." I nodded my thanks to her because it seems I needed that.

Torao was staring at me with so much intensity which makes me gulps in nervousness.

"H-hi." I started with a stutter and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. I felt a prick inside my chest as Torao looks at me as something troublesome. Never did once in our whole alliance Torao looks at me like that. What changed?

"I am Trafalgar Law. I'm a resident surgeon here and starting from today you are working under me and I won't tolerate any mistake. You hear me?" Law explained coldly.

"Yes. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." I said with so much enthusiasm to hide the painful feeling in my chest. After that he turned around without any reaction and went back to his place and I felt the familiar stabbing in my chest as my enthusiastic expression morphed into a sad one.

In this time, there are people who remember their past life and I am one of those people. On the other hand they said no matter how strong your bond is to the other there's still a chance that you may not remember a single thing about your beloved someone nor who are you on the past and it seems Torao are one of those.

"I promise you that I will never forget you and will still choose you."

"Liar." I muttered silently, trying not to cry as I remember what he said to me from the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the positive feedbacks. It inflates my already depleted self-esteem and confidence so now here's the next update.**

 **Warnings: OOC Characters, grammatical errors, misspelled words because I write, I edit and I post.**

 **A little note, Italics were their memories in the past.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece doesn't belong to me nor Monkey D Luffy and Trafalgar D Water Law.**

* * *

 _"It's fine Luffy-ya don't cry." A tattooed hand wipes the tears from the face of the crying young captain._

 _"But Torao the blood. The blood won't stop flowing." Luffy yelled, panicking as he tried to put pressure on the deep stab wound on the older man's chest._

 _"Ssshh.. Don't cry." Law tried to console his lover with a small smile but it just make Luffy to cry harder._

 _"No! You're going to die. I don't want you to die. Chopper. I need to find Chopper." Luffy said in between his hiccups but before Luffy could find his doctor Law pulled his arm to stop him from going. He knows. He already knows that he will not last long that's why in his last breath he just wanted to see his beloved smile at him for the last time._

 _"Stop. It's no use. Just stay here with me." Law said quietly his voice were hoarse. "Don't cry Luffy-ya, please." Law pleaded. Luffy grasp Law's hand in his own, holding it tightly near his face as he tried to stop himself from crying but even so there are still tears streaming down his face._

 _"We will still meet again, Right? Because we promise. When the time comes I will find you. Don't forget that." Luffy said in all convictions in his eyes. Law couldn't help but smile bitterly. He really love him and doesn't want to leave him but it is his time now and not his title as the Surgeon of Death nor the Opi Opi no Mi could stop it._

 _"I promise. Don't make me wait too long." Law said jokingly. He got quiet all of a sudden making Luffy shake him in worry. He took a deep breath before mustering all of his energy to smile. "I love you, Luffy-ya" Luffy sniffs and wipe his tears away from his face and gave the older man his brightest grin he could muster._

 _"I love you too, Law." At the mention of his name Law carresses Luffy's cheek glad at the last moment of his breath Luffy's smile were the last thing he would see._

 _"See you." With that his hand went limp and the most anguish, heart breaking scream could be heard through the whole island._

 _"TORAOOOOO"_

 _XxxX_

 **Luffy's POV**

I can't believed it. Why? Why does Torao couldn't remember me. Even though he had promise. It's all the same question that keeps coming back in my mind everytime I speak with Torao. His answers to all of my question were court and on point and doesn't leave for any chance to prolong the conversation. I hate it. I hate it when I can't talk to Torao. The Torao in the past will always answer my question no matter how dumb it was but the Torao now were not like that. The small smiles he always gives only to me were gone replaced with a frown lips and a cold glare. What should I need to do to make you smile at me like that again?

"Luffy-ya. Focus." Torao growled at me in his cold voice, making me snapped at my thoughts and fumble the injection accidentally in my hand. Shit. I pricked the needle on the wrong vein making my patient yelps in pain.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to the patient who only smiled at me in understanding. I turned my head to look at Torao with a sheepish smile but the expression I saw at him makes me whip back my head on my patients arm. Scary. Very scary. His eyes that once looks at me affectionately were now glaring at me coldly and squintinazing my every mistakes and the dark bags under his eyes makes him looks more scary. It was unnerving to have those eyes observes you and not anyone. No wonder why our enemies in the past cowers everytime he gave them this looks. Even though Torao was scaring me at the moment I couldn't help but think that Torao is still handsome as he was in the past. I blushes at the thought and concentrate at the task at hand. Get a grip me. Stop daydreaming and concentrate. Show him that you're not just a clumsy newbie like he probabbly thinks of you. Make him think that you are more than that. Make him remember who you really are to him. Right. I took a deep breath as I chanted those phrase continuously in my mind.

A few mistakes and glared from Torao later it is now lunch break. My favorite time of the day. I went to my locker room to get my bento and proceed to the cafeteria where all the hospital staff eats. I scanned my eyes to search for any vacant place but found none instead of being dejected I snickered and search for Torao's place. I will get this chance to get close to Torao and make him remember me. A giggle left me at how brilliant I am after a seconds of searching I found where Torao was sitting and he was alone. 'Lucky.' I cheered in my mind and with a triumphant smile I walk to his place but before I could get near to him there are two figures that occupied the only vacant seat near Torao and started talking animately at him. I growled in frustration as the opportunity to get close with Torao slips up. I stomped my feet and started to search for any vacant seat again but it is all occupied until I noticed Robin eating alone in the corner. My mind wonder why she was there alone but shrugged it off and make my way at her place with a big smile.

"Rooobiiinn." I called at her rather loudly and everyone watches me as I took my seat in front of her. "Hi, Robin." I greeted her and in return Robin giggles at me. Then I noticed that some of the staff were whispering at each other. I look at them curiously. "Why are they whispering so suddenly?" I asked Robin with a tilt of my head. Robin just shook her head.

"Don't mind them." Robin said with a smile and I shrugged opening the lid of my bento my mouth waters as I saw what Ace packed for me. Meat. And it is all my favorite. "That's a lot of meat" Robin commented and I couldn't help but widen my grin.

"Right! Ace packed it all for me." I said proudly and for a moment Robin's eyes widen for a fraction before going softly.

"I see. You are with your brother. I'm happy for you." Robin said gently and I nodded at her with the same gentleness in my face. Those tragedies were all done now and it's all in the past.

"Yeah." Then we started eating. The whispers were still there but Robin said don't mind them so I just ignore them.

"Delicious. This meat were delicious. Here Robin taste it." I raised the fork where the piece of meat skewered to Robin and waited for her to open her mouth. Robin giggles and took the piece of meat. I remember that Robin always feed me her food in the past. I laughed at how the situation now were reversed and by just thinking all about it warms my chest.

"You're right." Robin hummed. "But still no one beats Sanji's cooking." At the mention of our cook my mouth started to water again. Robin is right Sanji's food were the most delicious he could ever taste.

"Right. I miss Sanji's food." I hummed, thinking all the kind of meat we bring him to cook. My musing were cut off by the whisper that grew loudly around us I look to my surrounding again and finally noticed that all the whispering were directed to us specially at me. Did I do something wrong? I tilted my head in confusion.

"Is it just me or the whispering were directed to us?" I asked Robin who in turn looks around and the people inside the cafeteria ceased their whispering as if nothing happened. Robin shooked her head and smile at me.

"Don't mind them. They just thought that you're trying to get close to me so that you can get a promotion or what so." She explained. My eyebrows raised in shock and confusion. Why would I ever do that? That's absurd.

"But we're already close and I don't want a promotion. I just want..." I said but the last sentence didn't come out of my mouth.

"Of course and they didn't know that. That's why I told you to don't mind them." Robin said in exhasparation as if it was a daily manner. Now that I think of it, to those who doesn't know my history with Robin will assume that I'm here licking my superior's ass to jump to the ladder of hierarchy but it's not like that why would I ever do that. That's absurd. I clicked my tongue at them for thinking such lowly thing. All I just want is to meet Torao again but looking at the situation now I'm kind of losing hope. What am I doing for these past few years? Is it really worth it to sacrifice everything just to fulfill a long forgotten promise? Robin who sense my change of mood patted my cheeks. "Luffy" Robin called to me gently I look up at him and saw her smiling at me gently an unshed tears in her eyes. "I know how you feel." She said and I look at her in confusion. "I know how it feels when your significant others doesn't remember you." She said in a quiet voice. I gasped at the realization.

"You mean Franky doesn't remember a thing?" I ask in shock. Robin just gave me a gentle smile before shaking her head.

"Kind of." She said and I stared at her twith confusion.

"What do you mean kind of?" I asked in return.

"You see when we first met he doesn't have any memories of his past or any of our crew while me remember everything. But somehow he told me that I'm kind of familiar, then with all the years I'm with him I help him to remember us and somehow along those years memories keep flashing to him but it wasn't clear it is still all a blurred image in his mind. What I was trying to say is don't give up. Eventually the time when Torao-kun recover his past memories will come and I'm here to help you and support you just like what you did when I completely lost the reason to live." The head nurse said with a gentle voice. Really. Robin, even in this time is like a mother that I never had and I never thought I needed.

"Thank you, Robin." I said as my lips quivered. Robin giggles and patted my head.

After the long hours of work my shift ended. I tried to approach Torao again but the man was pull to do another surgery and that was two hours ago which left me dissapointed then I went to bid farewell to Robin who still have paper works to finish. I left the hospital with a big pout on my face. What a day. I pulled the strap of my bagpack further to my back and start kicking my feet randomly.

"Bad day?" A deep voice asked, looking up my pout turned to smile as I saw who it was. He was wearing a black suit and his long curly blond hair were framing his handsome face.

"Sabo!" I called gleefuly at the man standing near the entrance of the hospital. I ran to him and glomped him, wrapping my legs around his body and my arms around his neck in return Sabo catches me, stumbling slightly.

"Easy there." He said to me, laughing. I just nuzzled my face at crook of his neck. "It's really a bad day huh." He said to me as he tried to balance us. He sounded worried because he knows when I get clingy it was because something happened. "Want to talk about it?" He asked after a minute of standing I unwrapped my legs and arms around him and stood beside him and stared at him for a moment. Sabo is my sworned brother in the past and even in this time. He was working at our company under my father and the suit he was wearing were their uniform. My father runs a private security guard agency. It is where known people hired a security guard for protection and since it deals with the safety of people my father, Dragon only hires the most skilled body guards and Sabo were the most requested because of his undefeatable skill. Sabo and Ace were classmate during their elementary until college years. Funny how playful Lady Faith was making me meet my once family from the past and makes them my family again in this time. Suddenly my eyes widen when realization hits me.

"Sabo." I said in shocked. Sabo were one of those who doesn't remember their past like Franky and Torao but with the help of Ace bit by bit he recovered it. My brother look at me in question.

"Yes?" He asked, chuckling.

"How did you recover your past memories?" I asked eagerly, making me giddy in anticipation. Sabo scratched his cheeks sheepishly.

"Err I don't actually remember it clearly. It was all thanks to Ace." Sabo said with a blush and my mouth form an 'o' then I clutched Sabo's hand in mine and entwining our fingers together.

"Yosh! Let's go home." I announced and practically dragged him. My mind were occupied with the thoughts on how to make Torao remembers me that's why I didn't feel the burning gaze behind our retreating back specially at my and Sabo's entwined fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter guys, sorry if it's late just been busy with real life shits and I couldn't write what I want because writer's block.. Pfft-**

 **I'm not really confident with this chapter but anyways without further ado!**

 **Comments and follows and favorites are very much appreciated so don't be shy. I also wanted to thanked those who reviewed to the last two chapters /heart emoticons**

 **Warning: OOC Characters, grammatical errors, misspelled words because I write I edit and I post.**

 **Again, Italics were their memories in the past.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 _It was quite chilly and there's no stars could be seen on the night sky and only the source of light at the vast sea ere the glow from the moon. Law were standing at the deck alone, calmly watching the quiet sea, thinking about what will happen when they arrived at Dressrosa, his long awaited battle with Doflamingo. His revenge for his benefactor, Cora-san. Then he saw something on his peripheral vision. When he turn his head he saw the captain of the Strawhat pirates in his dubbed favorite place. Leaning at the figurehead of Sunny Go with a peaceful expression. Law noticed that the young captain were sleeping, the light snoring as the giveaway. He couldn't help but stared at him the glow that illuminating from the moon makes the young captain looks more innocent. It makes the young captain glow in a magical way, the sight was mesmerizing and Law's eyes couldn't be teared away from the young captain and for some reason it felt comforting just from watching him. A surge of warmness fill his already cold heart, the incoming battle with Doflamingo temporarily forgotten. Until the movement the young captain did makes Law's heart stop beating for a moment and the warmness within him change into panic. The slight jerk from Luffy makes him out balanced from the Sunny's head making him fall on his place and to the sea. Without thinking he hurriedly jumped on the railing he was leaning on and activate his blue film-like dome._

 _"Room" and with that the young captain falls to the wooden floor of his ship. Law sighed to himself, being with the young captain makes him think irrationally all of his common sense flies into oblivion, smirking t himself the last thought that enter his mind before he was completely consumed by the large water bed behind him was,_

 _'It's fine, at least Mugiwara-ya was safe.'_

* * *

 **Law's POV**

"Fuck." I jolted awake as the hot liquid from my coffee mug spilled in my hand. It was still halfway to my lips and before I could take a sip from it my sleep deprived brain told me to sleep first. Great. Another one to add on my growing lists of bad luck today. I took a deep sighed and placed my coffee mug down on my table, fishing my handkerchief on my pocket I wipe the coffee spilt on my reddening hand. I slump on my reclining chair and massage my temple. I've been awake for almost two days doing hard operation non-stop and now that I could finally take a rest I decided to indulge myself with one hot coffee but then before i could take my daily dose of caffeine my body ordered me to sleep first. As I tried to relax my mind wanders to the dream I just have. It feels so true, like it totally happened.

"Shit." I cursed silently. I feel like I forgot something important. Someone important. Mugiwara-ya. I gasped as the name, is that really name or a nickname flashes on my mind. My heart beat started to raised and a small whimper left out of my mouth. Who was that?

"Where's Doctor Trafalgar?" The head doctor asked. Deep in my thought I didn't notice that Doctor Robin-ya were now inside looking for me.

"Yes Ma'am?" I stood up as I answer, walking toward her I noticed that someone were standing behind her. The guy were looking at me with wide eyes and agape mouth as if he knows me. I stared at him, all the sleepiness in my system were gone. Something's familiar with this guy but I couldn't pinpoint what it was and it left me frustrated.

"Doctor Trafalgar, this is our new nurse. Monkey D. Luffy and I will be assigning him on your team." Doctor Robin said with an authority in her voice. I keep staring at the guy beside her and when he noticed he gave me a forced smile. For some reason there's a nagging feeling deep inside me that it was wrong and it left me guilty. Suddenly my head hurts as image of a blurry young man with a wide happy grin on his face flashes on my mind. I turned to Doctor Robin to stop the sudden flash and gave my answer.

"Understood Ma'am." He answered and Robin nodded, smiling. Then she turned to the new nurse after nodding at me. The two clearly knows each other with the way they interact before our head doctor head out she whispered something on his ears that makes the new nurse smile slightly. I just stared at the newbie in front of me as he fidgeted in nervousness. A longing feeling suddenly surge through my whole body. I wanted to hug him and cry for some unknown reason. Shit. I didn't understand what's happening to me. It's as if the blank space in my memory were filling up.

"H-hi." An awkward stuttered broke my long train of thoughts. I clicked my tongue as headache started to attack me again and then I noticed that he flinched and there goes again his expression it makes me guilty again. Taking a deep sigh and whisking the headache away momentarily I introduced myself to him my voice sounds monotonous after he greet me with some fake enthusiasm I turned around to go back to my table and tend to my long forgotten probably cold coffee. But before I could finally seat down I heard a very low mutter not intended to be heard by anyone but I heard it nonetheless.

"Liar."

I don't understand but that word hit me so hard it feels like there's a needle pricking the inside of my chest and the guilt I felt doubled. Damn I really need to rest and think this through, slumping on my chair I took a deep sigh and rub my temple with my fingers. Is it connected to my lost memories.

Those thought were confirmed when Penguin and Shachi joined me on lunch. The usual the two just take their place in front of me, chatting random things while I just grunted my answer whenever they needed my opinion when suddenly Shachi got quiet, staring wide eyed at someone. Penguin who noticed our friend's silence look at where Shachi was staring and his jaw dropped and I'm sure behind those long bangs of his, his eyes were wide also. Raising my eyebrow Shachi started to speak.

"C..Captain, is that Mugiwara?" Shachi asked me with a stutter. That nickname again.

"Who?" I asked confusion and annoyance laced my voice. Shachi's face blanched at my response.

"Captain. Don't talk like that. Don't you remember him. Your most important person. You even sacrifice yourself for him." Shachi exaggeratedly explain to me, his arms flailing around. Penguin trying to stop him from talking when he noticed my sudden change of mood.

"I would not talk like this as if I forgot him if I could actually remember whoever you were talking about." I said as my patience snapped. Seriously I already fucking told them that I couldn't remember my past life. Due to an accident when I was a teenager I lost my memory of my past and my memory when I was younger. My parent said that I was waiting for someone but didn't tell who it was. Hearing that I become pissed at my younger self for being secretive. Shachi got quiet and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Captain, that was insensitive of me." Shachi said quietly. I don't know why these two keeps me calling 'Captain' but they said it was a title that I carried in the past.

Shachi and Penguin were the first one to approach me when I first started working in these hospital and insisted that they know me and the three of us actually four but I don't know who is the fourth one had sailed to the sea until the 'sacrifice' happen even though I don't have any idea what they're talking about I clearly believed them. Believed every single thing they said. I don't know why but my gut was telling me that the memory that I have forgot includes them.

The silence that lingers in our table were broken when the crowd inside the cafeteria started whispering again, it was so loud to the point it was annoying. And the target of the whispering were the newbie, Luffy and the Head Doctor, Robin.

"They're really close even now. It seems nothing has changed." Penguin suddenly said making me look in confusion, I hate it when I didn't know anything. Shachi chuckled and agreed.

"Right, those idiot thought that Mugiwara were the type of getting close to his superior to advanced but they're clearly wrong. It is natural that those two become close all of sudden after all they shared a strong bond in the past that still even the future still exists." Penguin explained. "In other words those two knows each other in the past and clearly remembers it even now." The two stopped smiling and look at each other with realization in their face then turn to me. I raised my eyebrow at them, already used at their antics.

"Captain!" The two said in unison. "M..Mugiwara. Mugiwara remembered his past life!" Penguin stuttered.

"So what?" I asked them, getting annoyed at their behavior.

"So what? So what Captain." Shachi screeched. "Listen here Captain. If Mugiwara remember his past. You should be ready because he was known to be a stubborn man that get anything he wants." Shachi banged his hand on our table while Penguin nodded.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked him now kind of getting nervous on what he was trying to say.

"Because Mugiwara is not the type of person that will stay in one place. Clearly he was here and a nurse to boot, which is not him because he was probably looking for you." Shachi finished.

What Shachi and Penguin had told me stuck on my mind for the whole day. I can't concentrate at work because of thinking about what they said to me. If what they said to me were true then it is possible that the young man in my dreams were the new nurse. Hope bubbles inside my chest but disregard it. What if it was not him and my two idiot friend were just mistaking him for someone. I don't want to get my hopes up. Suddenly my phone beeped, breaking my thought I took a deep sigh it seems like there's an emergency again. I stand up and prepare myself for another hour of surgery.

Finally I can go home after two days of staying in this hospital. Long shower and a sleep sounds good to me at the moment so I hurriedly packed my things inside my bag and slung it on my shoulder. Penguin and Shachi shift had ended few hours ago and the only people left in here were the doctors and nurses that have night shift. I walked through the exit when I noticed a certain blond wearing feathered coat standing near the exit with a wide amused grin on his face as he stared at someone I look at the direction where he was looking and my face contoured with a frown. There Luffy were currently latched on someone as the man were holding him securely to prevent him from falling. An ugly feeling seared inside me as I watched the two interact. My frowns deepens as the two walk away with their hands entwined. I don't like what I'm feeling right now it's as if the unknown was telling me to do something. Something that will male them break apart. With a deep sigh and thinking that it was only because of exhaustion I dismissed the feeling and decided to go home and take a rest when suddenly I noticed that Doflamingo were now staring at me with those amused grin on his face and an expression clearly saying that he knows something that I didn't, acting as if it didn't bother nor saw him I walk past trough him.

Ever since then those smile were up to no good.


End file.
